


A light is waiting to carry you home (Everywhere you look)

by samizee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Dr. Emile Picani, Kid Fic, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Kid Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, One Big Happy Family, Parenthood, Patton Sanders is a good dad, Siblings, Single Parents, Tiny Sides (Sanders Sides), Virgil Sanders is an awesome Uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samizee/pseuds/samizee
Summary: After the death of his wife, restaurant owner Patton Tanner gets help from his Artist brother Virgil and their Writer friend Thomas in rasing Patton's four kids: 10 year old Logan, 5 year old twins Roman and Remus, and 9 month old Emile.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Morality | Patton Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Please note that the pairs with & between their names means those relationships are PLATONIC!!!, Thomas Sanders & The Sides
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A light is waiting to carry you home (Everywhere you look)

**Author's Note:**

> This an AU based on the concept from FULL HOUSE and its follow up, FULLER HOUSE
> 
> Special thanks to @evergreenstringbean for being my beta!

Patton wakes up, startled, from his alarm clock. He jumps up when he sees he woke up two hours later than he intended to wake up.

Groaning, Patton gets up and heads out of his bedroom. He could hear the rambunctious sound of his kids from the stairs and sure enough, his twins, Roman and Remus, were chasing each other while Patton's eldest, Logan did his homework by Emile's crib.

Patton ruffles Logan's hair and gives the twins kisses. He takes Emile from his crib, the nine month old poking his nose. "Good morning, kiddos." he greets. "I'm sorry I woke up late. Did you boys eat yet?"

"Not yet, dad" Logan responds, putting his notebook away.

"Well, that won't do! Why don't I make you boys some pancakes." 

"Pancakes?!" The twins say in unison while Logan perks up. "We want pancakes! We want pancakes!" the kids chant.

Patton smiles, amused."Hmmm I'm not sure if I follow? What do you guys want?"

"Pancakes!!!"

"Okay, okay. Pancakes coming up!" Patton chuckles.

"Can you make them thin the way mom does?" Roman asks, looking up at him.

Patton swallows thickly before smiling at his son. "Sure thing, bud." 

They all head in the kitchen .

"You kids take a seat while your Dad gets started on these pancakes!" Patton says as he starts woking on the boys' food. He walks over to the schedule board as he is mixing the bater; an overwhelming feeling begins to take over him seeing his name next to every chore.

**Carpool- Dad**  
**Laundry- Dad**  
**Logan's science project- Dad**  
**Roman's dentist appointment- Dad**  
**Remus's doctor's appointment- Dad**  
**Groceries - ~~Mom ..oh. He missed one.~~ Groceries - Dad**  
**Mommy and Me- Dad.**

Patton shakes it off, throwing a grin at his boys before walking over to the stove to cook the pancakes. 

So he has to do everything now, it's no big deal! There's plenty of single parents who are able to take care of their children by themselves. 

He can do this. 

Everything's gonna be okay.

\-----------------

Patton was in the middle of starting one of the chores, namely the laundry, when Remus decided it was a good idea to stick a crayon up his nose. 

"Why would you do this?" Patton asks his youngest twin. 

Remus only shrugs and responds, "cause Roman told me to!"

Roman beams. "You did a good job, brother!"

Patton immediately drops everything and takes his youngest twin to the hospital and since he wasn't able to find any baby sitter for the other boys, they had to come along. 

"Hello, Patton" An old nurse greets, recognizing him. 

"Good morning, Alice" Patton greets politely. "Is..um..Dr. Stokes in today?"

Alice nods. "Yes, they're on duty" Her expression shifts. "And how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine!" Patton responds a little too cheerfully. "Everything's okay!"

Patton waited ten minutes before they were called, going through the sympathetic looks and assuring words of his late wife's old colleagues.

Dr. Joan, the kid's pediatrician, managed to take the crayon out and fortunately there weren't any sort of injury from the incident. The Doctor just advised Patton to keep an eye on the five year old before handing the kid a piece of candy and giving out lollipops to the other boys. 

When Patton and the boys arrive home they find their floor covered in water and suds, courtesy of Patton leaving the washing machine running.

The twins are ecstatic and don't hesitate to play around in the soapy bubbles, Logan tries to avoid getting his shoes wet as he carries Emile upstairs. Patton frantically starts getting to work, begging the boys to stop splashing water around, as he rushes to turn off the washing machine. 

He hears a crash from the living room, and the sound of his twins' laughter.

This is fine. This was just an off day.

Things will get better.

Everything's gonna be okay.

\----------------------------------

When Patton wakes up, late again, he is greeted by an annoyed looking Logan and a wailing Emile in the oldest child's arms.

"Dad! He's been crying all night!" Logan complains, "I could hear him all the way to my room!"

Patton blinks the sleep from his eyes. "Let me take your brother, kiddo. You can go back to bed." 

The moment he feels Emile's temperature and notices the fluid coming out of the baby's ear, Patton knows his son is suffering from an ear infection. He gets out of a bed, gently rubbing Emile's back, trying to sooth the crying baby, and heads downstairs.

When Patton enters the kitchen he's expecting it to be empty. What he wasn't expecting is for it to be a total mess, sink piled with used bowls and pans, and the walls and floor covered in goo.

"Wh-what happened to my kitchen?" Patton asks in exasperation.

"We wanted pancakes again--" Roman responds,   
"--and you weren't waking up!" Remus finishes for his brother. 

Patton takes a deep breath, counting to ten in his head. "Okay" he breathes. "Let me just clean this up and I'll make you guys your pancakes"

The twins were more than happy to oblige, running into the living room to watch cartoons.

He's about to get to work when the sound of his phone ringing interrupts him.

"This is Patton speaking" He greets. "Wh--Missy slow down! I can't-- !What do you mean Apollo quit!? He's my sous chef!" a pause. "Look, can you please hold the fort just a bit? I'll try to get someone to babysit the kids and I'll be over there as soon as I can."

Patton hangs up, feeling distraught. But he shakes it off once again.

This is fine; this was just a set back. 

Everything's gonna be okay.

\------

Patton wasn't able to find a babysitter on time, so he had to bring his kids to work.

And that isn't a great decision at all.   
Since a bored and complaining 10 year old, two rowdy 5 year olds and a crying 9 month old aren't doing any good in appealing to the customer's appetite. Half of the people are judging the way Patton takes care of his kids while the other half are judging the way he runs a business.

The rest of the day Patton is caught between keeping his kitchen in order, and taking care of his kids.

"Remus, sweetheart, please stay away from the stove! Roman don't touch those knives!" Patton pleads as he wipes the tears from Emile's cheeks. " Shi---oot! I forgot to give Emile his ear drops!" He slaps his forehead, "and I left it back home!" He frantically looks around his staff, "is anyone available to run over to my house? Missy?" 

"I'm gonna cut myself… some meat and I have more things to prep, chef" Missy responds 

"Peter?" 

"Sorry, chef. But I'm working on today's desert!"

"Stan?"

"His waiting on the customers, chef"

"Toby? Seth?"

"They're taking care of inventory, chef" 

"Nathan...oh never mind you'll take too long!" 

Patton frantically looks around and sees that everybody is already committed to something. 

He hears the frantic cry of a woman, a crash, and the sound of his kids voices.

"This isn't working." Patton sighs. "We have no choice but to close the restaurant early" he announces. "Missy, make sure you close everything up after the breakfast rush" 

"Yes, Chef!" Missy nods before getting back to work.

Patton gathers his kids and the five of them all head out of the restaurant.

\-----

Patton rushes inside his house with his kids in tow, leaving the door open as he heads straight to the kitchen. 

"It's okay, baby" Patton tries to sooth his son, holding Emile in his arm while his free hand grabs the ear drops from the fridge. He manages to give Emile the medicine, after a lot of fussing and most of it dripping on the floor.

Patton heads back out to the living room when he hears someone familiar.

"Hey, hey, look alive! Uncle Virgil's here!"

"Uncle Virgil!" The twins excitedly run to the young man, jumping into his arms. 

Virgil walks further into the living room with the twins in his arms. "Hey, Lo." Virgil greets the oldest. "How are ya? Did that tooth come in yet?"

Logan shakes his head. "Nah."

Virgil pats Logan on the shoulder "That's okay, one less to brush." He turns to Patton and gives the older man a grin. sup" 

"Oh my God, Virgil! Hi!!" Patton pulls his brother in a hug. "I'm so happy to see you!" Patton speaks, mood lifting upon seeing his little brother.

"Sorry about dropping in unannounced" Virgil responds sheepishly, putting the twins down. "But we wanted to surprise you"

"We?"

"What is up, everybody!" Thomas, Virgil's best friend since middle school, suddenly enters much to the kids' excitement.

"Were you standing outside waiting for the opportunity to make your entrance?" Patton grins, happy to see his good friend.

"Maybe!" Thomas shrugs, his smile not leaving his face as he drops his and Virgil's bags on the floor.

"Well, I'm glad you're both here. I missed you!" Patton speaks, pulling the two young men into a hug. "I haven't seen you guys since..um..since the funeral."

"Yeah." Virgil starts. "So, uh, how are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm--I'm good!" Patton responds, his voice raising an octave higher. "I have my boys and we've been getting by the last few days! Everything's a-okay!" he clears his throat. "Hey! You guys must be starving from your flight! Let me whip something up for you two!" Patton leads them back into the kitchen, "what are you guys in the mood for?"

"Whatever's fine!" Thomas responds. "If you're cooking it then it's bound to taste good"

"Awww! That's so sweet!" Patton walks over to the pantry, his smile dropping when he sees that it barely has anything inside. "Oh right. I still haven't gone grocery shopping yet" he chews on his bottom lip before plastering a grin and turning to the others. "Why don't we order in? Does pizza sound good?"

"Can't go wrong with pizza" Virgil shrugs with a grin. 

The kids seem to like the idea so Patton went ahead and took his phone out to order.

"Hey, speaking of food, how's the restaurant doing?" Thomas asks. 

"I..uh..I kinda had to close early cause uh..a lot has been going on" Patton responds. "But it's just a little fly on the old windshield! Things will be better tomorrow! Everything's cool..everything's okay!"

Thomas and Virgil exchange looks before turning their attention to Patton. "You good, Pat?"

"Oh yeah! Totally!" Patton responds. "Ah let me give you guys something to drink while we wait for the pizza to come!" He walks to the fridge and grabs some leftover soda before going over to get some glasses. As he tries to grab one his fingers slip causing the glass to drop on the floor.

Thomas and Virgil quickly move to keep the kids away from the broken glass. 

Patton stares at the mess in front of him. 

And then he breaks.

"Patton!" Virgil runs to him.

"Why is Daddy crying?" Remus asks, tone curious and innocent. 

"Your dad isn't feeling well, Ree" Thomas responds as he glances at Patton. He turns back to the kids. "Lo? Could you take your brothers upstairs?"

Logan immediately does what he's told, leaving the three adults alone in the kitchen.

Thomas walks over and joins Patton and Virgil.

"Everything's a mess! I keep failing--I keep failing my boys!!!" Patton cries. "I d-don't know what to do! I--I-- I don't know how I can do this without Maya! I miss her so, so much! I don't--I don't know how I can do this on my own!!" the words spill out along with his tears. "Everything is not okay!" he sobs helplessly. "I'm not okay!!!"

The shards of broken glass remain on the floor, untouched, as the sound of Patton's sobs fill the kitchen.

  
\----------------------------------------------------

It takes a couple of moments for Patton to calm down.

"Well that was embarrassing!" Patton wipes the remaining tears in his eyes. "I'm gonna go check on the kids" he exits the kitchen to the living room and starts making his way upstairs.

Patton checks Logan's room and sees that everyone is inside. "Hey, boys" he greets smiling at his children.

"Daddy!" Roman and Remus run to him, the twins giving him a hug. "Are you feeling better now, Dad?" Roman asks looking up at his father.

Patton smiles and ruffles the boy's hair. "I am now! Now that I got the special twin double hug!" 

The twins are content to hear that and they pull away from Patton to play with their youngest brother.

"Dad" Logan's timid voice catches Patton's attention. "Dad, I'm sorry"

"For what, son?" Patton asks.

"I've been really selfish." Logan responds, trying his best to keep from crying "I should have--I should have been helping you. I was acting like such a kid the past couple of days when I should have been better!" 

"Hey, hey! No" Patton crouches down so he's at level with his son. "Logan, listen to me. You're not selfish for being a kid, okay?" he gently runs a hand through his son's hair. "Your job is to study and play and make mistakes and learn from those mistakes" he catches a tear from Logan's eye. "Your job isn't to worry about me. It should never be the kid's responsibility to worry about their parents" 

"But you can't do all this alone, Dad" Logan argues though his voice sounds more helpless than exasperated.

"No. He can't" Patton and Logan look up and see Thomas and Virgil enter the room.

"Logan's right, Pat, you can't do this..all of this by yourself" Virgil speaks.

A sad smile appears on Patton's face. "Now that Maya's gone I have to"

"No." Thomas insists. "You don't"

"We've been talking" Virgil begins, gesturing between him and Thomas. "And we decided that we're going to help you"

"What?" Patton looks at the two. "What are you guys, talking about?"

"We're going to live here so we can help you with the kids!" Thomas exclaims. "I mean, it makes sense. Both mine and Virgil's jobs are home based--"

"--we can take care of everything in the house in between doing our projects. And we can split the other chores among the three of us" Virgil finishes. "It's perfect!"

"Guys! That is really sweet of you, it really is!" Patton speaks, "but I can't just let you two drop everything just to help me. It wouldn't be fair to both of you. You two have your own lives back in New York"

"Pat..it's not like we're doing this for some random stranger. We're doing this for you and for the boys." Virgil retorts. "Look, from the moment we were kids, whenever I needed you, you were always there for me. And now it's my turn to be here for you" 

Thomas nods "You two have been my friends since I was in middle school." he speaks, smiling at the Patton. "I could always count on both of you so I want you to count on me too."

"Patton..Thomas and I have been living in New York for two years." Virgil's tone is soft as he looks at his brother. "You've been our family way longer than that."

"You guys are gonna make me cry again!" Patton laughs, tearfully. "But thank you. Thank you, both, so much!"

"So it's decided then?" Thomas asks.

Virgil nods, a huge grin on his face. "Yep! We're moving in!" 

The three laugh as Patton pulls both of them into a hug.

"What about you, boys?" Patton turns to his sons. "What do you think about Uncle Virgil and Thomas living with us?"

"We love Uncle Virgil and Thomas!!!!" Were the kids' enthusiastic response. 

"Looks like I'm getting two new housemates" Patton grins. "I'm sure Emile likes the idea too." He starts walking over to the baby. "Don't you, sweetie?" 

Emile responds with a sob, kicking his little feet in the air.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Are you still feeling unwell?" Patton touches his son's forehead. "He doesn't have a fever anymore"

"Does he want his bottle?" Virgil asks, walkin over to his brother and nephew. He tries giving Emile his baby bottle but the young one only refused. "Okay so he doesn't want his bottle. And I don't think he needs changing." 

"Maybe the little guy's just feeling fussy" Thomas suggests. 

"Yeah. He gets like this sometimes" Patton responds, taking Emile in his arms. "It's okay, sweetie. It's okay" Patton coos, doing his best to sooth his son.

"Dad" Logan speaks. "Whenever mom needed to calm Emile down she'd sing him theme songs from the Cartoons he likes" 

"Cartoons and singing? Now there's my expertise!" Thomas beams before he starts singing, _"Come along with me_  
_And the butterflies and bees"_

 _"We can wander through the forest"_ Virgil starts singing along _"And do so as we please"_

And soon all of them, Patton, Virgil, Thomas and the kids are singing to Emile.

_"Come along with me_  
_To a cliff under a tree_  
_Where we can gaze upon the water_  
_As an everlasting dream."_

Patton presses a soft kiss on his baby's head.

_"All of my collections_  
_I'll share them all with you_  
_I'll be here for you always_  
_And always be with you"_

Patton sings with his family, holding his youngest son close to his chest. He feels Emile fall asleep and thinks that everything's gonna be okay.

_"Come along with me_  
_And the butterflies and bees_  
_We can wander through the forest_  
_And do so as we please_  
_Living so merrily"_

And this time, 

He actually believes it.


End file.
